Thursday's Boxers
by Killian
Summary: Yugi is being stalked by Mai though it seems Reiji might intervene... Joey is having "bad" thoughts about Seto Kaiba which he continuely blames on everyone and everything other than himself and Cami is definity NOT helping!
1. Chapter 1

This idea belongs to Reiji Harushima Dai and Kai Teng Inque. Do not steal it in any way, or thou shall not live too long. This is based off of their true (and somewhat twisted) story. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Cami says: This is written by me (hopefully you know who that is) and Reiji the coooooolest writer ever though she is really stubborn. Please don't kill me! *backs away from Reiji in horror*  
  
Rei says: Yes, I am the coolest, and yes you'd better back away! You can visit my fan fiction spot via the username Reiji Harushima Dai. And you had better like it, too!  
  
Cami says: Okay, just so you know, Cami is a really wild and crazy redhead, Rei is uhh, just plain crazy.  
  
Rei says: Yes, I am crazy. But at least I have learned to ACCEPT that, unlike some other people I could mention. Also, Rei is NOT I repeat NOT paired up with Kai in this fiction! Kai is not in this fiction under his own name, but we won't point any fingers, so. Just read the damned fiction!   
  
~~~~~~~Thursday's Boxers~~~~~~~~~  
  
A New Year's Eve Party. Woo hoo, I care. Even though this boring event was a perfectly eligible excuse to get wasted. I really didn't want to be there. Don't get me wrong, I love to party! Only, recently things have sort of. weird. For an example, if one should just happen to look around the room, they might notice that- oh, what a surprise- everyone is paired off into couples.  
  
Tristan and Tea, that pair was quite a shocker, but they've been together for some time now; Yami and Camryn recently got together and, just like all of the other hot new couples, they certainly couldn't keep their hands off each other. It actually became disgusting if you watched them at it for too long. Like, oh, say. Five minutes. My gaze settled on Yugi and Mai, when suddenly Mai bent down to kiss Yugi... Ouch. It wasn't that I was jealous, hell no. I was happy for Yugi... But it hurt, even though I was the one who broke it off.  
  
It was around Christmas, so of course. we were at a Christmas party. Even though the boring event was a perfectly eligible excuse to get wasted (or at least drown myself in eggnog.) I really didn't want to be there. I was just talking to Yugi about something when Mai just bounced over. literally. She just stared at me expectantly and I stared back like a hopeless idiot- not that I did it on purpose, mind you. An instant reaction I seem to get whenever I get bombarded by idiocy. I suppose that's why when I'm around lots of people, I seem just as stupid as they. I actually pity our generation.  
  
She looked upwards quickly, then back down at me. Out of instinct, I looked upwards and to my horror. Mistletoe was innocently hanging right above our heads. Terrific. But then I did something even I couldn't understand.  
  
I walked away. Didn't make a big deal of it - though I can't say the same for Mai - but I just turned around, and walked away as if the other side of the room was much more interesting then she was. Then again, I wouldn't disagree with that statement either.  
  
It was kind of like this: she was sexy, she had spunk, she's one of those girls that gave you everything you could want in a girl. But after the first week or so, it really got old. I guess I walked away 'cause I didn't want to kiss her. I guess I just didn't love her anymore. No, correction: I didn't love her anymore.  
  
Everyone was sympathetic and told me that it happens sometimes, but it didn't make any sense. How can you go from loving somebody, to feeling nothing for them? So here I am, it's New Year's Eve, and I'm having a pitiful party just because I don't have a date. Even Rei- who didn't have a date- is having a great time. She's flirting with a bunch of guys, having fun.  
  
I looked around the room, desperate for someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey, mutt." I turned around to face Kaiba. Who knew he had time for parties while running a company? Or maybe he just considered ruining my life business. I was about to object to being called a dog- let alone a mutt- but, just my luck, he had to get a head start on the brewing argument.  
  
"And you're alone. What, couldn't the poor little puppy get a date?" I glared at him and was just thinking up some good comebacks for him muttering some nonsense about who-knows-what, when a voice interrupted us. Camryn. Yeah, this is even better. If two brawling dogs aren't problem enough, throw in a cat.  
  
"Hey, Joey." She was grinning like an idiot, as usual. She nodded her head upwards, but I didn't understand what she was getting at. Though I think Kaiba did, for he just stalked off without letting me say anything. That's like him, always has to get in the last word. He's such a stupid bastard.  
  
"Look up."  
  
I looked up and to my horror there was a piece of forgotten mistletoe. I had been standing under mistletoe with Kaiba. And that's what I blame my horrible thoughts on! It's not me, it's the mistletoes fault! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reiji says: We've made a sort of compromise type thing... Cami write a chapter and I edit it, then I write the next chapter and she edits it. So... Yeah... If the style fluctuates throughout the fiction, get used to it.  
  
Oh yeah, and I like to focus on other couplings (such as Yugi and Reiji ^^) so... yeah, get used to that too. Oh yeah, and the POV. I usually use third person, and Cami uses first. Big whoop, let's celebrate. EGGNOGG!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi who was slumped against the kitchen counter. "What's the matter, Yugi? You aren't enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Mai is enjoying me so much, there's no more of me left for me to enjoy!" Yugi whined, sliding down to the floor.  
  
Yami chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well... This is one battle you'll have to fight on your own."  
  
Yugi glared at him. "Gee thanks, that was a humongous help..."  
  
"Any time." Yami chuckled again, getting a can of soda out of the refrigerator. When he turned around he was faced with Cami. Yugi almost burst out in laughter from the huge idiotic grin that showed on Yami's face.  
  
Without even saying anything, the two embraced in a deep kiss, and Yugi just faced away with a groan. He came into the kitchen to hide form the crowd, yet they come in here to make-out. Lovely.  
  
The door opened and the clicking of high-heels could be heard on the floor. Yugi shut his eyes tight and hoped it wasn't...  
  
"Have you two seen Yugi?" Mai asked the entangled pair. Without breaking away from their kiss, Yami pointed to Yugi. Unfortunately- for Yugi- Yami forgot that he was holding the soda, and dropped it right on his hikari's head.  
  
And the next thing Yugi remembered was hearing Mai yell out his name, and everything sort of fade off.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes, though he partially wished he hadn't. The first thing he saw was Mai, right in his face and smiling idiotically. That'd be the last peaceful sleep he had for a while.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, putting a hand on Yugi's forehead. "I'm really sorry, I was. uh. distracted." Yugi just glared at him.  
  
Mai jumped on top of Yugi, which ended up making him fall back on the bed with Mai lying on top of him. "Oh Yugi, baby, I was so worried!"  
  
Mai had an extra squeaky pitch to her voice as she clung around Yugi's neck, making him gag for air. Mai just giggled, getting the impression that he was being playful. She scooted up further and started kissing Yugi's neck softly.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush like that." Yet all Yugi could think was that he was shocked that he was turning pink and not white, for all of the blood was being drained from his face, as she more or less cut off all paths of oxygen to his lungs. He was as close to praying for his life as he was to praying for Mai to get out of it.  
  
Mai's tongue went lightly across Yugi's skin, and his whole body tensed. He accidentally let out a light moan- more like a whimper- and this only made Mai more excited. Just what he needed.  
  
Yami and Cami just watched with brows raised as Mai completely tackled Yugi, and poor little Yugi hating it to the fullest. He clenched his eyes shut tight, as he knew that Mai would soon be taking advantage of him, and he didn't want to feel like it seemed Joey had when she had been doing the same to him.  
  
But Yugi opened his eyes in surprise when Mai's weight left him. He saw that Reiji had joined the group, and was holding a tray on one hand and Main's shirt collar in the other. But she didn't look angry. In fact.. She didn't really have any emotions on at all.  
  
"Yugi needs to regain his strength and have some time to adjust to what has happened." Reiji said it in a calm and semi-polite tone. But Yugi could see her clenching her teeth behind her words.  
  
"I would appreciate it as much as I'm sure Yugi would if you would leave him be." Mai glared at Reiji with a mock smile, and started for the door.  
  
"Well, Reiji." She said the name with a certain accent of displeasure. "I guess that when Yugi is feeling better this afternoon we'll just have to go on a date then."  
  
Mai gave Yugi a short glance, telling him without words that she would be by later for a date, and then she was heard stomping down the steps.  
  
Reiji turned to Yugi, and put the tray carefully on his lap.  
  
"You should eat something hot." Yugi looked down to the tray. Soup, tea, and. licorice.  
  
"Uhm... Yeah, hot stuff and candy?" Yugi meant it as a joke, but Reiji obviously wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Licorice is actually the root of a plant, and it just happens to contain demulcent compositions. It's a good medicine, but if you don't want it, then-"  
  
"No, it's fine!" Yugi said, almost in an apologetic tone. "It's great... thank you."  
  
Reiji just stared at him for a little while, then sighed and turned around. But instead of leaving, she sat over in a chair by the door.  
  
"Keeping him company, doc?" Cami joked. Once again, Reiji really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Actually, I need the tray back."  
  
Cami and Yami just gave each other a knowing look, and then smirked.  
  
And then left the room silently.  
  
Yugi blushed lightly as Reiji watched his every move like a cat. He slowly brought a spoon full of soup up to his mouth, but as it was too hot he blew on it and waited for it to cool a bit. After all, if he burnt his tongue, the only thing he had to wash that away with was hot tea.  
  
"What are you doing?" Reiji asked with a tone that included "you idiot" to the end of her sentence.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"The whole point of it being hot is for you to eat it quickly. It'll get you awake and feeling more with it then if you eat it cold, you fool." Reiji walked over quickly and sat on Yugi's bed.  
  
She grabbed the spoon from his hand and started shoving spoonfuls of burning hot soup into his mouth. Yugi started squealing and gurgling, choking and sputtering on the liquid, only to have it fall to his chin and burn that as well.  
  
Reiji had an extremely annoyed look on her face as she put another scoop forcefully into Yugi's mouth, but this time placed her hand tightly over his mouth as well.  
  
Yugi squirmed quite a bit and tried to spit out the soup, but eventually decided to just give in, so he swallowed it with eyes shut tight.  
  
Reiji smiled as she removed her hand from Yugi's face. She picked up the tray and stood, while Yugi stared up at her with a look of fear and horror. Reiji handed him the stick of licorice, and just before she left:  
  
"The licorice will stop your throat from swelling..." Reiji took a look back at Yugi with a smirk. "And it'll naturally strengthen your immune system. You'll need that for your date tonight."  
  
Oh yeah, he still had that date...  
  
And Reiji's strange method had in some way made him feel better...  
  
"Thanks a lot..." Yugi mumbled sarcastically, but inwardly kicked himself right afterwards. It wasn't her fault he couldn't handle Mai. He was about to apologize, but Reiji had already started down the steps.  
  
Yugi jumped out of bed and ran out the door.  
  
"Reiji, wait!"  
  
Reiji just turned to him casually. "I'm only going downstairs, don't have a heart attack."  
  
"Will you go out with me tonight?" Yugi asked quickly, coming down the steps.  
  
Reiji didn't look at him, but when he guessed why:  
  
"I...I... I meant on a date! No, no... wait... I meant on a date with me! No, with Mai! A date with me with Mai!" Yugi just stopped for a moment and collected himself. "I meant a double-date with Mai and me."  
  
Reiji turned to him, her florid face forming a tiny smile. "I don't have a date."  
  
"You could go with.. uh... with Yami!" Reiji raised and eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why don't you just go with Yami and Cami?" And Yugi was silent to that.  
  
He didn't even know why he had wanted her to go in the first place... It couldn't only be so she would keep Mai off of him... But he shrugged it off with the excuse that he wanted a friend around- which Mai was not. Yugi watched Reiji walk away, and when she was out of range:  
  
"Dult."  
  
He insulted himself, smacking his forhead with the stick of licorice. He walked slowly back up the steps, but when he got to his room he only wished he was back downstairs, because Cami was waiting for him with a grin on her face.  
  
"Having girl trouble, Yugi?" Cami sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling for him to sit as well. Yugi didn't budge.  
  
"Yes, actually, I am having girl problems." Cami's brows raised slightly, from shock that he had admitted it openly.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Well, it you know any way possible to get Mai to leave me alone..." Yugi smirked at his own cleverness.  
  
"Then by all means, of course you can help."  
  
Cami laughed loudly as she made her way to the door. Halfway down the steps she yelled back,  
  
"I'll talk to Rei." Yugi sighed with a smile as he flopped down onto his bed.  
  
"Thanks, Cami..." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Maybe my date won't be so bad after all."  
  
Cami giggled lightly to herself as she walked into the kitchen to find Reiji.  
  
"What're you so happy about?" Ah, just who she was looking for...  
  
"What I'm not allowed to be happy without your permission?" Oh, the princess of sarcasm she was.  
  
And now entering: The Queen of Sarcasm. Cami giggled slightly again as she hopped onto the kitchen counter and in a sing-song fashion: "I know something you don't know!"  
  
"I know a lot of things you don't know." And Reiji just continued putting dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what it sounded like; now move, you're sitting on the dishtowel." Reiji swatted Cami lightly and yanked the towel from under Cami.  
  
"Yugi likes you." She wanted to beat abound the bush? Well, then Cami was going to have to be a little more direct.  
  
"I like Yugi, too." So maybe she didn't mean it in the same way Cami did, but it implied so with the words she used.  
  
And that just happened to be the exact moment that Mai stepped into the Kitchen. 


End file.
